


Cute Bag (Sasha Braus x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, and she always gets her prey, this was cute, warning sasha is on the prowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: You’ve been hopelessly in love with Sasha for quite some time and everyone can tell. Does she know?





	Cute Bag (Sasha Braus x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

“So, what’s with the cute bag?”

“Well… I made some food for Sasha today.”

“Oh so are you gonna tell her how you feel yet or just keep dropping not so subtle hints?”

“Jean! Don’t be mean to me, I’m trying my best” the girl yelled at her friend, causing him to laugh at her. They were both sat in the basement of his house waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive.

Jean crossed his arms before retorting back to (y/n). “Yeah, well try harder then,” his gaze got more serious before he continued, “because from what I heard Connie really likes Sasha too and wants to ask her out as well. Wouldn’t want to lose to him now.” Jean laughed to himself when he saw her jaw drop.

“W-What? Connie likes Sasha… oh god.” (Y/n)s head was spinning now at this new information. She should have realized, those two are always together it’s not wonder Connie would like her. What if Sasha likes him to?

Jean could see (y/n) spacing out hardcore right now, clearly freaking out to herself. He rolled his eyes before throwing a pillow at her, hitting her directly in the face. It quickly brought her back to reality.

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT?” She yelled standing up and throwing the pillow back at him.

Before Jean could answer the door to the basement opened and they heard footsteps coming down.

“What’s up fuckers!!” A voice said, Connie. Just who (y/n) wanted to see.

“Jean, have I ever mentioned how much I love your mom, because I dooooo!!!!” A more feminine voice yelled out, Sasha.

“Let me guess, she made some type of food for us.” Jean replied before rolling his eyes, quickly mumbling something about his mother to himself.

Connie and Sasha made it into view and sat down on the couch with Jean and (y/n), Sasha sitting next to (y/n) and Connie next to her. Sasha had a whole thing of cookies, some of mama Kirstein’s famous chocolate chip cookies. She quickly placed them on the table in front of them and took one off.

Sasha looked incredibly cute right now, and (y/n) couldn’t help but stare at her. She was wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants with their school volleyball jersey on. The way the shirt clung to her body and how her pants fit in all the right places was driving (y/n) crazy, how could someone look so hot in something like that?!

Connie and Jean were already locked into a conversation while (y/n) laid back on the couch just admiring Sasha. Sasha was listening to the boys conversation but didn’t join in.

(Y/n) awkwardly went to grab her phone when her hand brushed against the bag she brought with her. ‘Oh fuck I almost forgot about this, better give it to her before she eats all those cookies’ she thought, grabbing the bag and turning to Sasha.

“Hey, sash,” grabbing Sasha’s attention from the boys, “I, um, made these for you. It’s nothing special just some brownies.” (Y/n) held the bag out for Sasha to take, who almost immediately lit up with delight and took the package. Her smile was so beautiful.

“Oh my god!! (Y/N) this is so cute thank you!! I don’t even think I can open the packaging I don’t want to mess it up!!” Sasha squealed out, admiring it and then looking back at (y/n). “Any reason why you made this though? I don’t remember doing anything that deserves such a cute gift!!”

‘Fuck… what do I say what do I say?!?’ (Y/n) thought, panicking as she thought of something to say. “You, um, had a volleyball game recently that you guys won s-so I thought maybe it’d be nice“ the girl sunk into her seat, wishing it could eat her up.

“Oh yeah! That wa such a fun game too,” Sasha began, retelling all the important moments of that game to (y/n), who was listening to her.

She could listen to her talk all day. Her voice was so nice to hear that she didn’t mind having to rehear all about this game again, she would hear her talk about it a million times if she could. As (y/n) spaced out she noticed Jean giving her a look. She knew what jean meant with that look. ‘you are fucking hopeless’

“-/n), (Y/n), you still there?!” Sasha said as she waved her hand in her face. Fuck, she spaced out too much.

“O-oh yeah, sorry got distracted.” She stuttered out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jean and … Connie?! Laughing at her. ‘You have got to be kiddin me not him too’ her face was definitely flushed red right now.

“You sure? I haven’t told you that story before, have I?”

Quickly (y/n) began to shake her head and stutter out another apology. “No No it’s fine, I like hearing you talk about it!!” Sasha laughed at her and patted her on her shoulder.

Connie and Jean got up off the couch and headed for the stairs. This broke (y/n) out of her daze.

“We’ll be right back, alright. I gotta show Connie something real quick.” Jean said, pulling Connie up the stairs with him. He had a smirk on his face that meant he was up to no good. They left the basement, leaving Sasha and (y/n) alone.

It was silent for a minute until Sasha quickly moved closer to the other girl and began to speak.

“Ya know, you’re pretty cute when your embarrassed.” She said, looking directly into (y/n)s eyes.

(Y/n)’s eyes widened as she looked at Sasha, feeling as if her heart may jump out of her chest. She didn’t know what to say, was Sasha being friendly or did she actually like her?

“Wow, look at how red your face is right now. You look so cute.” Sasha moved her hand to grab the other girl, who was frozen in place. “So I’m guessing this means you like me, huh (y/n)?”

If (y/n) wasn’t sweating before she certainly was now. “How do you know? W-Was it that obvious?” She was freaking out now. Not only does her crush know she likes her, but she’s currently teasing her with it.Sasha giggled to herself before answering, holding (y/n)’s hand tighter.

“Well, whenever you are around me you get really flustered and blush easily. You make me little gifts like these brownies or those cookies from last week or that time you brought me soup when I was sick. You are always there to cheer me on during my games.” This was so embarrassing, all this time she thought she was being careful but it was this obvious. Sasha noticed her embarrassment and brought her other hand to (y/n)’s face. “Mikasa also told me you like me so!!”

This stopped (y/n) in her tracks. She could feel her heart stop almost immediately. God, she thought she might explode from embarrassment at the thought of Mikasa doing that.

Mental note: Attempt to kill Mikasa later.

All of this was too much for (y/n). Still frozen in place, Sasha laughed and pulled her close into a hug.

“Sasha, I’m sorry if I-“

“(Y/n), I’m trying to tell you I like you too, don’t make this into some cliche romcom scene!!” Sasha said. She pulled away from the hug to look into (y/n)’s (eye color) eyes. She was gripping the girls shoulders, making sure the other girl was looking into hers.

“You like me??”

“Yes, dummy. I just said that, do you want me to prove it to you?”

The mood in the room no longer felt so serious and tense to (y/n) , she felt her self calming down and feeling less embarrassed. She chuckled to herself before grabbing Sasha’s hands off her shoulders and holding them.

“How long have you liked me for?” (Y/n) rubbed circles into Sasha’s hand, enjoying the feeling of being able to hold her hand.

“Well, probably around three months ago. During summer when you went to (Idk where y’all live so put in a place you would visit that’s far from home) and I didn’t get to see you for a few weeks.” Sasha’s gaze got intense as she continued. “I realized then how much I missed having you around me and how much I cared for you!! When I talked with Connie about it he told me I was like a lovesick puppy. What about you though, I don’t wanna be the only one to share?”

(y/n) quickly sighed, giving Sasha’s hands a quick squeeze. “About a year ago, I started realizing how pretty you looked and h-how whenever I was near you my heart would start pounding. God, I sound like such a nerd saying that.” Quickly pulling her hands away from Sasha so she could hide her face in her hands, (y/n) continued. “There was one time in school you were all dressed up and I felt like I could melt into a puddle, you looked so cute.”

Sasha giggled and fixed her hair, pushing it out of her face. “Anytime you made me something I always felt so thankful, I even tried to save it so that I could enjoy it for as long as possible.”

Both girls looked at eachother and laughed at the others dorkieness. Once it settled they looked back into each others eyes.

“Hey, (y/n)?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to kiss you, is that okay?”

“O-oh, Yes! Please do!” (Y/n) replied, almost too enthusiastic.

Sasha quickly moved to give a quick peck on the others cheek, then her nose, before finally kissing her on the lips. This kiss was quick and tender. Both girls lips were soft and molded together perfectly.

Both girls laughed and kissed again before sitting close together, (y/n) leaning her head against Sasha’s shoulder with Sasha having her arm around her.

“I guess this means we’re dating now”

“Of course it does!!” Sasha said, gently squeezing (y/n).

They sat in silence until they both realized the elephant in the room. Where were the boys. They’ve been gone for quite some time now.

From upstairs, Jean, Connie, and Mrs. Kirstein were watching them silently.

“Fucking finally… I thought they’d never get together.”

“Yeah but I thought you invited us over to watch movies not get those two together?”

“Two birds with one stone, Connie.”

“They are so cute, I could cry. CONGRATULATIONS (Y/N) AND SASHA, YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!”

“MOM!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at invaderzia1.tumblr.com  
> check it out for my new writings and shit posts


End file.
